Your Not Sorrry
by crazy mcabbie fan 1000
Summary: Abby and magee have a hiiden daughter and a phone call does not work out so well. Magabby. song fic . Your not sorry bu Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ncis it is pure imagination.

Abby was in her lab with Magee. "Should we call her" she kept saying. "Call who" Tony said as he walked into the door. "No one" Magee answerd. "No really call who" Ziva asked as she walked into the lab. "No one and it's none of you're buisness anyway" a very emotional abby screemed. "It's personal" Magee said concolling a broken down Abby. "Not anymore" Gibbs interupted. "Grab you're gear" (seen cuts to a dead petty officer's house) "Petty officer Mark Harmon" Ziva said looking at the id. Tony is in the petty officer's bedroom where he finds lady clothes. 'Boss looks like he had a visitor". "Get it down to abby" (Seen cuts to abby with a pone in her hand) "You can do it" she tells herself. As Magee come in he very quietly says are you ready? "I guess" she answerd. They both stand by the phone after a few rings a girl with a spanish voice picks up. It is their daughter Melina "Hey' she answerd relizing who it was. "Put her on" Abby cuts wright to the chase. "Ok" Melina says shaky. 'Ry Come here someone is on the phone for you" Melina screems. Ryan or "ry" is their other daughter that has lived with melina for herr whole life due to the danger of having to NCIS parents. "Hellow" ryan picks up the phone. "Ryan it your mom and dad " They both say. "No" Ryan throws down the phone and runs as fast as she can to get away. As ryan is walking she starts to sing a song that she is making up right then.

All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

She relized she was stupid to even want to meet them. Soon Melina meets up with her and tells her the whole story about why they gave her up. Still "ry" is so mad so she gets on the phone and starts to sing to her parents.

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

"It's cute keep going baby" Abby says

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

"Please just give us a chance. We can make this right. We promise." They try to talk to ryan but all she wants to do is finish the song

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

As ryan is singing abby and magee start to cry because they now relize that they lost there only baby girl . They want to see her but don't want to make it worse. So they just listen relizing they pratically left er in the cold all alone.

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

They had kept this a secret and told everyone but her. But know they asume and want her to let it go and be happy. That's not what happend though she was done and they knew it.

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

She always throught that they died or were looking for her but no they were'nt they just didn't care and that was it. She felt bad but stood her ground.

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

If they would have at least contacted her it would be a little bit better but they didn't even do that. She was done hoping and praying that they came. She was fed up with it so the light kept fading away until it left.

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

she wasn't coing to talk to them anymore.

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

All she haerd was sorry.

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no


	2. Chapter 2

With mixed emotions of what had just happpend Ryan went to go hookup with her superstar of a boyfriend John. He always had good advice! (seen cuts to John and ryan sitting down and talking). "What should i do" Ryan asked still shaken up.  
"To me this is a second chance for you. I mean not many people who don't know there parents never get to meet them and you have that chance. Parents are very important people in a persons life especialy a young teenage girl like you. Take the chance because you may never get another." As she walks away she takes what John has just said and takes out her cell.  
While Ryan is deciding what the right thing to do is Abby is sitting down in her lab with the door locked and the tears coming off her face like a waterfall. Hearing what her daughter had to say was to much. The words of the song Ryan had sung to her were repeating in her head like a broken record. All she could hear was that. The fact that her 13 year old daughter with beutiful long brown hair (the color of that of her fathers) thinking for one minute that she wasen't extremly sorry for the way things had turned out broke her heart. What was she supposed to do? It was way to dangerous to have her with two NCIS employess so the only other safe option was to send on the road with her sister. To her, she had done the right thing. She still wanted Ryan to know that. Back where Ryan was she had finally decided what to do. She begain to dial the number that her parents called from and heard the first ring and begain to fear that her chance was ruined by her own stupid self. Back at the lab in between verses of Ryans song replaying in her head she heard the phone ring. Wipingher tears she answered with hope of it being the daughter who once refused to talk to them. When she answerd she heard the most amazing sound she could have.  
With tears begining to well up in her eyes Ryan said " I Wanna Come Home." 


	3. Chapter 3

Abby could not belive her ears! Did her daughter just say thoose words that she thought she never would have? The only problum was the fact that she was faced with the decision of putting Ryan in harms way by sending her to the NCIS headquarters where they would meet up. It was still to dangerous to send a thirteen year old to a place where danger is everywhere. But then how would she tell the little girl of hers that she loved her but she still could'nt see her? It was still confusing.

When Ryan had gotten of the phone she went to go see melina. She wanted to tell her all about how she might be able to her parents. This was the moment that Ryan had been waiting for her whole life. This is it she said happier then she had ever been. I might be able to meet them. It was still so unreal to her. The fact that it unravled so fast. One week ago her parents were not even in the picture and now she might be able to go and meet them. It was all happening so fast! But her mom still had to make the final decision. A decision that was not easy.

Back at the lab Abby had told the situation to Tim and they had come up with the final decision. At least they thought they had. As soon as they were about to call Ryan and tell her there decisson all of the memories had flooded back. The moment that they had left Ryan with Melina had come into Abby's head almost like it happend yesterday. They could'nt just say no now. It was to late. Ryan know about it but she still wanted to come so mabe they should let her come. The worst that could happen was....thats just it Abby did'nt want to think about that. She never wanted to think about the danger all she wnated to think about was sweet things like seeing her daughter again. The smile on Ryans face would pay for it all. All she wanted to see was that smile. When Abby told Tim her reasoning for letting her come Tim faught for her daughters safty . What was there final decission would change everything!!!! Abby dialed the same number ryan had called from It was the moment of truth. As abby heard the rings she became more afraid of how ryan would react.

As ryan heard her special ringer that she had assgined special for her mom come on she got the chills. She answerd with a simple "hello" and as her mom came on she grew more excited. Her mom came on and all was silent. "Ryan you can............................"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 I still Don't own anything! P.s Sorry bout spelling and grammer!**

Tim grew a smile on his face as he heard the excitement of his daughter over the phone. This is what was ment to be. Ryan could not wait. She stood their in Melina's arms. She didnt know how this was gonna go or if she would regret it, but she knew she had to try. Althrough Melina was happy for her sister she was sad to. She had taken care of Ryan her whole life and now she might have to just leave her. It wasnt fair, Ryan didnt only need her, Melina needed Ryan. Ryan was her rock and she was the only one that Melina could talk to about EVERYTHING! What about John...would they even ever see each other again? They had grown so close and now it was gonna be ripped away from them. Ryan had so many things to worry about. Did she really wanna leave the life she had now? Was it worth giving up everything? She always thought that it would be an easy choice but now she relized it wasnt. She didnt want to hurt her mom but Melina was her sister and she loved John. The cell phone rang and she new exactly who it was. "mom" she picked up. "yes sweetie, I just wanna make sure your ok , i know leaving your whole life behind isnt easy." Ryan had to wipe away tears after being reminded that she had to walk away from this. After talking to her mom for awhile she went into her room so she could be alone. She was sitting in her room when she heard Melina on the phone talking to abby. "Mom I know you want to meet her but please dont take her away from me. Shes my sister , I love her. I have taken care of her for all 13 years and belive it or not, I..I..I need her. She belongs here not at someplace where she can get hurt. This is her home Please dont take her away. Think about her, shes safe here but not their. Plus you can always come and vist. Dont make her leave her home" Now Ryan was crying, all this time she didnt even think about how it would effect Melina or John. She could't do it if it ment leaving her sister. She didnt know how Melina felt. All she thought about was how she was gonna feel. Now it was an even harder decisson. What was she gonna do?


End file.
